


Wondering: A Clauia Brown Ficlet

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Claudia wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering: A Clauia Brown Ficlet

She wondered sometimes, about Stephen and Nick. They could have entire conversations in a glance, had jokes that no one else understood. They were best friends, Claudia knew that, had been for years. Nick had kissed her when she was half-blind after being knocked out by the pteranodon. Surely that counted for something?

He hadn’t said anything afterwards though. He had just gone back to making plans with Stephen to send the pteranodon. Always with Stephen.

That was another angle Claudia spent far too much time thinking about. Stephen’s reactions were sometimes suspiciously possessive. On the roof he had acted like he was saving her from embarrassment when he offered his red t-shirt to use as a lure. But she’d caught a glimpse of his expression as he turned away. He had looked almost relieved; as if he had been pleased Claudia wasn’t stripping down. She could be reading too much into one expression, though.

But Claudia just couldn’t help thinking it. They were a striking pair, no doubt, and they complimented each other well. Eight years had bred a closeness she had rarely seen between men.

Maybe Helen had damaged Nick too much for him to let another woman close. Maybe Stephen and Nick were just close friends.

But maybe they were more.

Maybe Claudia Brown really stood no chance at all.


End file.
